Promesa
by Valen Minene
Summary: [Reto] La amistad es un lazo muy fuerte,cuando ésta es especial dura para toda la vida... En ese mismo instante, ellos no lo supieron, pero aquella conversación fue la que marcó el inicio de una gran amistad que duraría para siempre.


Hola! Fui retada por Candy (01PrincessaCandy01) con la palabra promesa y esto fue lo que salió. Puede ser ubicada en cualquier momento de la serie. Espero que disfruten de la lectura así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

_**Personajes: **__Urigame y Roshi._

_**Disclaimer: **__Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Solo la historia es de mi propia creación._

* * *

—**Diálogos —**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Cursiva: Flashbaks**_

_**Promesa**_

* * *

—_Promete que siempre estarás a mi lado._

—_¡Lo prometo!_

* * *

El atardecer comenzó a caer lentamente. Sin embargo, pese al frío viento que comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, dos figuras permanecieron inmutables en su lugar. Las dos siluetas, pertenecientes a un hombre mayor de edad y a la de un animal, específicamente una tortuga, observaban el firmamento nocturno sin luna -destruida hace años por Piccolo- que se presentaba a su alrededor.

La calma que se sentía en el lugar, era muy parecida a la de _ese _día.

Se observaron unos segundos para luego volver la vista hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Los dos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, casi como si no sintieran la presencia del otro, pero se hacían compañía mutua, la cual era suficiente para ellos. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a recordar lo sucedido _ese _día. Precisamente, el día en que se conocieron.

* * *

_Era insoportable, aún no podía creer que su maestro hubiera aceptado a alguien tan idiota como Tsuru para ser su discípulo. Se había alejado bastante enfadado de donde ellos se encontraban, no toleraba que un inepto lo tratara de ese modo siendo que él, llevaba más tiempo como discípulo de Mutaito. _

_Aún con bastante enfado encima se fue acercando lentamente al lago que divisó y al llegar, tomó asiento en una de las tantas rocas que allí había. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar, pero no le importó._

_Se alarmó cuando escucho un ruido, similar al de un chapoteo. Sin embargo, se relajó cuando observó que era una tortuga de gran tamaño acercándose a la orilla._

—_Hola —la escuchó hablar de repente._

—_Ah, hola —respondió algo sorprendido por el hecho de que la tortuga le hablara especialmente a él._

—_Mi nombre es Urigame, ¿y el tuyo? —siguió la conversación el animal, muy despreocupado._

—_Roshi, me llamo Roshi._

_El animal, se acercó al joven. Éste le permitió sentarse a su lado, permanecieron unos momentos allí, simplemente sentados observando el paisaje a su alrededor y disfrutando de la calma._

—_No pareces muy contento —comentó la tortuga— hay algo que te está molestando ¿acaso puedo ayudar?_

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó el muchacho—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme si acabamos de conocernos?_

—_Porque simplemente quiero hacerlo, porque todos merecemos un amigo al cual ayudar y tener a su lado siempre._

* * *

En ese mismo instante, ellos no lo supieron, pero aquella conversación fue la que marcó el inicio de una gran amistad que duraría para siempre.

Quizás, es extraño que un animal y un humano hayan formado un lazo tan fuerte y especial como el de la amistad, pero no les importaba, han vivido tanto juntos que no les interesaba las diferencias que existen entre los dos.

Mucho tiempo fue el que pasaron juntos, tiempo que aún siguieron compartiendo uno en compañía del otro. Ellos así lo habían prometido, estar para siempre juntos, sucediera lo que sucediera.

Y sin darse cuenta, de esta manera, ambos sentados bajo la noche cubierta de estrellas, estaban cumpliendo con su promesa. Compartiendo esos instantes, uno al lado del otro.

* * *

_**Fin**_

**Cantidad de palabras: 509**

* * *

La palabra promesa me dio varias ideas, pero esta en especial me pareció muy linda. Es una forma de explicar el porqué Urigame se quedó tanto tiempo en Kame House a vivir con el maestro Roshi.

Reto perteneciente al Proyecto Experiencia: nivel básico.

Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews!

Saludos!


End file.
